


Eyes Wide Like Cherry Pies

by energetically



Series: Obsessed With The Mess [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Boys in Skirts, Camboy Lee Taeyong, Come Shot, Couch Sex, Gay Panic, Jealous Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, M/M, Park Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Lee Taeyong, Public Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Student Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Sweet Lee Taeyong, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, confident gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energetically/pseuds/energetically
Summary: Jaehyun knew two things: there were five fundamental stages that lead to the development of kinks and that Lee Taeyong had to be one of the most fascinating research participants he’s ever had the pleasure of fucking.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Obsessed With The Mess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568170
Comments: 14
Kudos: 504





	Eyes Wide Like Cherry Pies

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the sequel to the first part of the Obsessed With The Mess series! Honestly, I'm not too fond of this simply because I feel like it could be better, but I promise to work harder on the next installment! I hope you guys like it just as well and I look forward to creating more content for you all!
> 
> -Energy

One concept that Jaehyun distinctively remembers learning in his social psychology class was the human nature of engaging in risky behaviors. Sure, it made complete sense bookwise. Risk-takers were essentially adrenaline junkies, seeking the quick rush effect from a norepinephrine release and the pleasure response from an increase in dopamine. But in a real-world sense, Jaehyun just didn’t get it.

In the twenty-two years he had been alive, never had he wanted to try and “see what would happen” because Murphy’s law was a present force in his life. One time, as a child, he took the risk of trying to jump off a swing when he reached the highest apex mid-air, his target, a big pile of autumn leaves. He recalled the momentary feeling of pleasure and “feeling alive” as he soared through the air in slow motion. Unfortunately for him, those enjoyable feelings were soon replaced by the scathing pain of the nones in his right leg cracking as he hit the solid concrete. Weeks spent immobilized in a cast was his deterrent from any more risk-taking behaviors.

But there were some people that were addicted to it. Constantly being exposed to pleasurable stimuli and positive consequences when things pan out or you don’t get caught, can cause a drug-like dependency that will make anything else seem mundane in comparison.

It only took two weeks of knowing Taeyong for Jaehyun to realize that there would  **_never_ ** be a boring day with him.

He wasn’t quite sure what was going on, to be honest. They weren’t exactly friends with benefits (that would imply that there was enough conversation for them to be friends) and they weren’t dating (definitely not dating). Every time the two saw each other, they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other and yet, Jaehyun never met any of Taeyong’s friends and Taeyong never met any of his.

Which, was probably why Jaehyun was in a state of panic, while he was balls deep inside of Taeyong on the sofa in the middle of his and Johnny’s living room.

“This is a bad idea,” Jaehyun whined hands on the small of Taeyong’s bare-back as the man straddled him. Taeyong was too busy scattering a trail of kisses along Jaehyun’s jaw to fully process what  _ exactly _ the problem was. He thought they were having a good time.

Taeyong leaned back slightly to look at Jaehyun with a playful pout. “But I haven’t seen you all week because I’ve been too busy filming. And I thought you said you wanted to fuck me?” he said grabbing Jaehyun’s hands in his and gliding them slowly down his torso.

Jaehyun swallowed hard, eyes following their enmeshed hands down towards Taeyong’s pelvis. “I do, I do want to fuck you,” he said suppressing the needy groan in the back of his throat. “But when I texted you that, I didn’t expect you to come over  _ right now _ . My roommate finishes classes at 3 and he has a tendency to bring unwelcomed guests with him.”

His mind processed the number of times he came home to Mark digging around in the fridge or Yuta doing his laundry in their washing machine. Or worse. The entire gang of them settled in the living room watching Taeyong’s latest amateur porn flick. It was disturbing when Jaehyun hadn’t known Taeyong, but seeing as how he was now actively fucking the man, it was even more unnerving. And kind of annoying.

“The last thing I want is for them to walk in on the man of their wet dreams riding me out in the open,” Jaehyun finished looking up at his lover.

Taeyong stopped his hand movements, offering Jaehyun a somewhat mischievous smirk. “They come thinking about me?” 

Jaehyun frowned and thrust upward into the brunet, cockhead grazing Taeyong’s prostate. Taeyong tossed his head back gripping Jaehyun’s shoulders and clenching his walls around him with a hoarse moan.

“You are  _ not _ getting off to that,” Jaehyun said in disbelief.

“I was kidding….partially,” Taeyong said after recovering from the intense sensation. “I was more flattered than anything. Besides, think about how hot it would be,” he drawled leading Jaehyun’s hand back up to encircle around his neck, “if your roommate walked in on you taking me, the one person who he and his friends fawn over. Don’t you want that type of power to laud over them?”

Jaehyun watched Taeyong’s eyes flutter closed as he pressed down slightly on Taeyong’s throat with the pas of his thumb. After their first sexual encounter, Jaehyun was sure that Taeyong was his one true temptation that broke his resolve and willpower, buckling his knees, making him fall to dominion at Taeyong’s feet. The lustful man had the strongest hold on him, wrapping Jaehyun around his dainty finger in the matter of days. It was embarrassing for Jaehyun to think about but he couldn’t help it.

“The faster we finish the more likely we won’t get caught,” Taeyong offered, seeing that Jaehyun wasn’t so convinced.

Jaehyun leaned his head back against the sofa and blew out a shaky breath. “Fine,” he gave in. “But do we really need this?” he asked, fingers playing at the hem of a red plaid pleated skirt.

When he answered the door for Taeyong, he was shocked if not flustered from secondhand embarrassment at the sight of the man in a pair of white knee highs and the pleated skirt. Taeyong wore the getup beneath his oversized sweat pants and hoodie that seemed to devour his entire frame. Jaehyun couldn’t even imagine Taeyong walking from his apartment and through campus knowing he was dressed like  _ that _ underneath his black, baggy attire.

Taeyong looked down at the skirt and then the socks covering his legs and currently straddling around Jaehyun’s naked waist. “I told you I was filming a video when you texted me and I came  _ right _ over,” he said.

“I wasn’t going anywhere Taeyongie, you had time to change.”

“But then you wouldn’t get to see how good I look in it,” Taeyong smirked.

Taeyong raised his hips slightly as he took Jaehyun’s bottom lip between his teeth and sank back down until he was fully seated again. Jaehyun groaned, unsure if it was because of the tight warmth of Taeyong’s ass around his cock or the coinciding scrape of the man’s teeth on his bruised lip, but either way, the stimulation was driving him insane.

Jaehyun bucked into Taeyong, hips snapping upward in a rhythmic trance, angling for that special spot to make the man squeal with delight. He pressed his thumb down on a particularly large purplish hickey he left on Taeyong’s neck several days ago, sending the man into a fit of inarticulate moans.

“Fuck!” Taeyong groaned at the painful yet satisfying sensation, rutting his untouched cock against Jaehyun’s abdomen.

Jaehyun wrapped the skimpy skirt around his hand and tugged at it tightly, holding Taeyong’s hips firmly against his with his other hand. The sound of their sweaty skin grew louder with each subsequent thrust until Taeyong’s shaky moan broke through at the peak of his climax.

Taeyong came in thick pearls all across Jaehyun’s chest collapsing against the sticky mess and burying his face in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck. 

“Keep going baby,” Taeyong commanded breathlessly while rolling his hips. “Keep going until you come inside me.”

Jaehyun’s hips stuttered in an unsyncopated rhythm and he managed through a couple more thrusts before he felt his own seed surging out, filling Taeyong up to the brim. He panted out in exhaustion, ripping the cheap skirt clear off of Taeyong’s waist in one go, and cleaning up the mess on their chests. He tossed the soiled garment on the floor reminding himself to replace it if Taeyong insisted.

Taeyong leaned up and kissed the pink flush stretching across Jaehyun’s nose out to his cheeks. “See, that wasn’t so bad,”

Jaehyun’s exhausted agreement was pushed aside when the sound of keys jingling outside the front door caught both males’ attention.

Taeyong lifted his head towards the front door. “Is that your roommate?”

Fuck.

Jaehyun scrambled onto his feet tossing Taeyong’s sweatpants and hoodie towards him. “Please don’t think poorly of me for this,” he said helping the man pull the jacket over his head. “But I need you to go down the fire escape.”

“Isn’t that a bit much?” Taeyong asked tying the string of his sweats. “I mean, you’re not embarrassed by me are you?”

Jaehyun planted a soft kiss on Taeyong’s lips as he pushed the man towards the window. “Of course not. The complete opposite. Perhaps I’m a little bit too selfish. But, that has nothing to do with what’s happening right now or what’s going to happen if Johnny walks in here. I promise I’ll text you later,” he said ushering the man out of the window and onto the fire hatch.

Taeyong didn’t appear bothered by the rushed post-coital escape and Jaehyun wasn’t sure if it was because his mind was too busy planning an alibi, but he actually seemed understanding as he climbed down onto the ground floor and took off down the street towards his own apartment.

“Jaehyun what the  _ fuck _ !”

“Oh my god!”

Jaehyun turned around from the window, flushing under the horrified gazes of Johnny and his boyfriend, Ten. He covered his private parts with one hand and gave a small wave with the other.

“Uh, hi,” he said bashfully.

“Why in the hell are you naked?!” Johnny exclaimed covering Ten’s eyes with his hand and shielding the shorter man into his side. Jaehyun could hear Ten protesting, trying to pry his boyfriend’s hand off of his face.

“I uh,” Jaehyun stalled trying to think of a valid excuse that could justify him being ass naked and alone in their living room. “I, sometimes, I like to walk around naked,” he said lamely scratching his head sheepishly.

“Well if you do that you need to live alone!” Johnny said. “Put some damn clothes on!”

Jaehyun didn’t need to be told twice. He reached for his discarded boxers and jeans strewn across the back of the sofa and pulled them on.

“I could’ve sworn I heard another voice in here though,” Ten said finally breaking free of Johnny’s grip and adjusting his earrings. “Are you alone?”

“What?” Jaehyun asked feeling his ears betray him. “Of course, I’m alone… I mean who else would be here?”

Johnny stared at his roommate suspiciously watching his nonverbal movements until Jaehyun had to look away. Ten moved further into the living room inspecting the area like he was trying to crack a case.

“You are such a liar,” Johnny grinned pointing. “Your ears are red!”

“Oh my god!” Ten squealed picking something up off the ground.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Ten unfolded the balled-up red skirt until it was fully expanded and shrieked dropping it back on the ground.

“It’s a skirt and it’s covering in cum!” he groaned rubbing his wet hand on Jaehyun’s chest. “That’s gross Jaehyun!”

Johnny walked around the sofa. “I get it,” he said face mimicking realization. “Jaehyun has a secret girlfriend!”

It wasn’t the worst possible case scenario Jaehyun could think of but it was mildly unsettling. He couldn’t even get a word in edgewise before Johnny was clapping his hand on Jaehyun’s bare-back in congratulations.

“What? I thought you were gay,” Ten asked arching a brow.

“I’m bi but-”

“What’s her name? And how come we haven’t met her? Oh my god, is she still in here?” Johnny asked opening the coat closet and jumping back in “surprise!” stance.

“No, she’s not here,” Jaehyun said closing the coat closet.

“So there  _ is _ a girl?” Johnny asked.

“No, I mean, yes, I mean-” Jaehyun groaned in frustration. “I’m going in my room.”

* * *

  
  


“You guys will never believe what I found out yesterday,” Johnny said slurping his drink.

Mark seemed to be the only one at the table interested, as Lucas and Yuta were too busy with their eyes glued to their phones to engage. Jaehyun listened half-heartedly while reading over his psychology notes and eating a scone. He knew agreeing to the late-night coffee session would mean next to no studying for him prior to his classes, but he couldn’t resist the puppy dog stare Johnny gave him in their kitchen, begging him to go.

“What?” Mark asked adding sugar packet to his latte.

“Jaehyun has a secret girlfriend.”

Jaehyun stopped his finger from sliding across the page of his notebook and froze under the gaze of his friends’ eyes falling on him. It suddenly made sense why Johnny practically argued Lucas down for the seat furthest away from Jaehyun, otherwise, he would be within reach for Jaehyun to kick him beneath the table.

“Wait, really?” Mark asked lips curling into a smile.

“Ten and I caught him after they finished fucking,” Johnny smirked taking another sip of his iced drink.

Jaehyun tried his best not to engage in the conversation. If he didn’t confirm or deny anything, they wouldn’t have anything to work with. But, Yuta was already wrapping his arms around his shoulders and giving him a tight squeeze.

“Well, it’s about time. We thought you were asexual for a minute,” he said with a congratulatory smile.

“I’m not confirming or denying anything,” Jaehyun said turning the page of his notes.

“Oh come on, hyung. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Lucas shrugged. “I think it’s admirable that you’ve found someone to date.”

“Well, don’t make it sound like a charity case,” Jaehyun muttered tapping his pen on his notes.

Over the past couple of days, he had time to think about the entire situation, mostly because Taeyong had another booked weekend schedule of classes and camboy sessions. Jaehyun did google searches and read numerous amounts of psychology textbooks to try to figure out how to best explain his predicament and he was still pretty stumped.

It wasn’t that he was ashamed of Taeyong, but he was very afraid to come to terms with what they had. Or rather what they  _ didn’t _ have. Jaehyun knew very well that Taeyong was a hypersexual being and that meant many things. 

Taeyong could be the type of person that didn’t believe in relationships, only casual flings, and while that would work up until a certain point, Jaehyun foresaw himself becoming increasing jealous with the possibility of the man being involved with other people. Then there was the chance that Taeyong could be open to a relationship, which would appear enticing on the outside but there was always the risk that Jaehyun alone wouldn’t be enough to satisfy his needs. And Jaehyun couldn’t bare being cheated on again.

“Have any of you guys ever,” Jaehyun trailed off kicking himself for even bring the topic up, but continued, “dated someone who was...intense?”

“Have you met Ten?” Mark asked jabbing his thumb towards Johnny. Johnny delivered a perfectly timed laugh laced with sarcasm followed by a punch to the younger man’s shoulder. “Ow! I was just playing!”

“Intense like how?” Yuta asked setting his phone on the table.

Jaehyun shrugged. “Just, well, sexually. Someone that’s very...in tune with themselves and other people...sexually. Someone that’s into a lot of...stuff.”

“Like a fetish?” Johnny raised his brow.

“Well, a fetish implies that they’re fixated on one particular thing, right? This is more general...like a kink.” Jaehyun said closing his book finally.

The group of men at the table shared a look with one another before bursting out in a fit of laughter and giggles. Jaehyun groaned burying his head onto the table and covering his neck with his hands. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered with this group.

“Jaehyun, everybody has a kink,” Yuta laughed slapping him on the back playfully. “Your whole research is based on that. You more than anyone should know it’s normal,”

Jaehyun lifted his head with a slight nod. He tapped his fingers against the table’s edge hesitantly. “What if...this person...has  _ all _ of the kinks. Like, you give everything and the person still wants more. Have you ever felt like maybe you, might not be enough for that person?” he asked scanning the group.

The insecurity in Jaehyun’s voice quelled the shared laughter at the table and replaced it with overarching concern. Jaehyun didn’t intend for his words to come out so, pathetic, but it was a testament to how worried he was about this thing he had with Taeyong. He didn’t want to get any more invested in something that was fleeting.

“You mean like maybe the person would cheat on you?” Mark asked in shock.

“Not necessarily, just in general. Let’s say, hypothetically speaking, that I was dating someone...and this person has created and cultivated a life centered around his...or her sexuality. This person may be the most interesting person I’ve ever met, hypothetically, and the sex is amazing but,” Jaehyun stopped. He didn’t even know what he was saying anymore.

He stared down at the textbook next to his notebook.  _ The Psychology of Sex and Sexuality. _ He must’ve read the book from cover to cover several times in preparation for his midterms, and occasionally to get a good grasp on Taeyong’s personality. When he reached the chapter of Kink Identity, he always found himself re-highlighting the extensive passages in orange marker.

Psychologists identified five distinct stages in development that led to kink development: early encounters, self-exploration, evaluation, finding others, and exploration with others. The lines of studying for exam purposes and studying to get to know Taeyong’s mind better were immediately blurred. He knew there had to be something in Taeyong’s childhood and adolescence that jumpstarted the overly aroused state the man seemed to constantly be in, but it was the other stages that worried Jaehyun. Taeyong obviously evaluated at some point what his kinks meant for him as a person and how they would impact his life and he found like-minded individuals in his film costars and possibly Jaehyun. But it was the exploration with others that worried Jaehyun. What if Jaehyun couldn’t keep up? Would Taeyong ditch him? Would he sleep around in secret? Jaehyun could feel the anxieties strangling him to the point where he couldn’t even focus.

Lucas’s sharp gasp brought Jaehyun back to the real world and out of his discursive mind. The wide-eyed man pointed in astonishment at something near the barista counter and the rest of the gangs’ eyes followed.

There he was. Taeyong was in  _ The Roasted Bean.  _ Mere feet from Jaehyun and his friends. 

The boundary of his secret life versus reality was about to be crossed and blended together in an instant. Jaehyun wasn’t even really sure what he should do. Taeyong had yet to notice them, but by the way Lucas was grunting and pointing excitedly, it wouldn’t be long before the brown-haired male spotted him.

“That’s TY! That’s TY!” Lucas gasped nearly coming out of his seat. “I didn’t know he went to our school!”

Yuta and Mark squinted their eyes in speculation at the suspect in question, eyes growing wide akin to Lucas’s when they caught a glimpse of Taeyong’s trademark on camera smirk, this time given to the blushing barista taking his order.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but, Lucas you’re right,” Johnny said in shock reaching to pull out his phone. “I got to get a picture. Ten will never believe me.”

“He’s just a regular guy, you guys act like he’s a celebrity or something,” Jaehyun muttered hands clenching and unclenching. His heart was thumping so hard that his chest ached. He didn’t like how they were staring at Taeyong.

“Holy shit,” he heard mark say. “I think he’s coming over here!”

Jaehyun wanted to excuse himself to the bathroom or better yet leave the coffee shop completely. He would never get in the way if someone noticed Taeyong for his work and worshipped him as eye candy, but that didn’t mean he wanted to watch it happen. He felt ridiculous for being so jealous and possessive over someone that wasn’t even his. This “relationship” was already bringing out the worst in him.

“I couldn’t help but notice you guys sneaking peeks at me so I decided to come over and introduce myself,” Taeyong said stopping to stand between Johnny and Yuta’s chair. “I’m Lee Taeyong,”

Jaehyun grimaced at Mark and Lucas’s starstruck expression and turned slightly to see the lustful expression gracing Yuta’s lips.

“Taeyong,” Yuta said in a charming voice that Jaehyun recognized. The only time he heard that intonation from the man was when they went to parties or clubs and the Japanese man was deadset on picking someone up for the night. The lilt and change in inflection worked about 99% of the time, the 1% being when Lucas or Johnny managed to cockblock. “I’m Yuta. These are my friends-”

“I’m Lucas!” Lucas rushed out, reaching over the table and nearly knocking over Mark’s drink as he extended his hand towards Taeyong. “I’ve seen every single one of your videos!” Jaehyun buried his face in his hands silently thanking whoever delivered the hard smack to the back of the man’s head.

Taeyong still shook Lucas’s outstretched hand graciously. “I’m flattered,” he said letting go and crossing his arms across his chest with a polite smile.

“I’m Mark and that’s Johnny,” Mark said nudging his best friend. “And that’s Jaehyun hyung way over there,”

Jaehyun chose not to make eye contact with Taeyong but could feel the man’s stare burning a hole in the back of his head. He lifted his head slightly, eyes glued to the tabletop and uttered a small ‘hey’ before re-opening his book and pretending to read something interesting. Taeyong’s face fell a little from the lack of attention, but he quickly recovered himself as Yuta shifted down the bench to give him room to sit and join them.

Jaehyun silently prayed that Taeyong would be too busy to even entertain his friends but as usual Murphy’s Law was giving him the biggest of middle fingers today.

“We all watch your videos, all the time,” Yuta said leaning in towards Taeyong. “Well, maybe not Jaehyun,”

Jaehyun could see Taeyong shooting him a glance out of his periphery. “Oh?” Taeyong asked seemingly waiting for Jaehyun to pay him an ounce of attention. “They’re not your cup of tea?”

“I just,” Jaehyun started. He hesitated for a moment and then sighed finally looking at Taeyong. “No, they’re not for me.”

Taeyong swallowed hard at the admission and turned his head towards Mark who was asking some question that Jaehyun couldn’t even hear over his own thoughts. He didn’t mean to make it sound like he was over it all, in fact, he regretted the words the moment they left his mouth. But he couldn’t exactly admit to being Taeyong’s secret number one fan in front of his friends after the hassle he gave them and without completely blowing their secret. He wasn’t sure if Taeyong wanted people to know or if he was completely indifferent. For the first time, Jaehyun simply just didn’t know anything that was going on around him.

Lucas snapped suddenly, setting his empty frappucino cup on the table. “Wait, Taeyong deals with sex and Jaehyun you have a sex problem,” he started. Oh no. Lucas was incapable of figuring out word search puzzles, so there was no way he could have pieced everything together. “Why don’t you ask Taeyong for advice?”

Jaehyun wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh at Lucas’s obliviousness or cry at the persistent shithole he just through him in.

“Sex problems?” Taeyong asked raising a brow and turning to look at Jaehyun again. Jaehyunn remained silent and still.

“Some  _ hypothetical _ problem about not being enough for his sex-addicted girlfriend,” Johnny said filling Taeyong in on the previous conversation.

Jaehyun stood up abruptly, chair scraping against the tile floor loudly and alerting the attention of the table and a couple of nearby patrons.

“Well, this has been  _ fun _ , “ he said collecting his book and notes. “And as much as I would like to continue this conversation, I have to get ready for my classes, so excuse me,” He quickly made a beeline for the exit, ignoring the loud protests from Johnny and Lucas mostly. He couldn’t even dare to face the expression on Taeyong’s face.

  
  


* * *

“Jaehyun!”

Jaehyun was halfway through the public park in the center of town when he heard the faint familiar voice calling out to him. His body automatically produced goosebumps, having heard the same voice moan his name in many different pitches. He stopped walking, grateful that the park was near vacant at this time of night, which meant there wouldn’t be many bystanders or eavesdroppers.

Taeyong caught up with him stopping in front of him and bracing himself against his knees to catch his breath. Once he was relaxed enough to formulate a sentence, he stood up to his full height, face etched with concern. “Did I do something to make you upset?” he asked.

“No,” Jaehyun replied wincing at his own curtness. “Nothing’s wrong,”

“Okayyy,” Taeyong drawled out refusing to believe the man. “Then how come you wouldn’t look at me and you ran away. And you told your friends you were having sex problems. Was that about me?” he asked rapidly firing question after question.

Jaehyun stared up at the sky in frustration and walked slowly over to the nearest bench, sitting in defeat. “It’s not a  _ problem _ more of a concern...on my part.”

Taeyong walked over slowly and sat next to him. “Do you want to elaborate or-”

“You are the best person I have ever met and possibly have had sex with, in my life,” Jaehyun said suddenly.

Taeyong tilted his head, sly smirk on his lips. “I’m not really seeing the problem with that.”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes at how easy it was to stroke the man’s ego and tried to reorganize his thoughts. “The  _ problem _ is, I’m trying to figure out how much time I have left to enjoy it.”

Taeyong frowned in confusion. “I don’t understand,”

“You’re obviously out of my league for one,” Jaehyun said sparing a glance at the man. “How long do you really think we can fool around before you need more to satisfy you? I mean you love taking risks and experimenting and things like that. It’s possible that you could grow tired of whatever this is,” he sighed out. There was some relief in finally expressing the truth but it was soon replaced by the deafening silence from Taeyong, bringing forth his worse fears.

Taeyong didn’t look particularly stressed or concerned, though he rarely ever does. Instead, he was, smiling? Jaehyun turned so that he could see Taeyong completely under the light of the streetlamp hovering over the bench. Yep, he was definitely smiling.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jaehyun asked anxiously.

“Because you are the cutest person I’ve ever met,” Taeyong said smile growing wider. “I didn’t think you’d be the possessive jealous type.”

Jaehyun groaned in frustration. “Is that really all you got from that?”

Taeyong shook his head as he leaned back against the bench. “Of course not. Jaehyun I really like you, I thought that was pretty obvious. And I won’t grow tired of you.”

Jaehyun’s heart twitched in excitement at the words but his mind knew better than to trust highly suggestive romantic lines. “How do you know?” He asked watching a couple walking past them until they turned into faint dots in the distance.

“Well,” Taeyong said stretching his arms across the bench and looking up at the moon. “You said it yourself. I have a lot of kinks and addictions, and now, you’re one of them. I need you, Jaehyun.” he said lolling his head towards Jaehyun. “Nothing is gonna change that,”

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes watching the few stragglers leave out of the park and listening to the crickets chirp in harmony. Taeyong slowly reached over for Jaehyun’s hand, interlocking his fingers with his own and leaned in kissing the younger man on his lips softly.

“Don’t you want me?” Taeyong asked cutely with a slight pout.

Jaehyun could feel the dimples in his face forming as he tried to hide his content smile. “God, you wear me out sometimes,” he said looking off to hide the creeping blush.

Taeyong hummed in content, sliding closer to his lover and staring at he defined features. “I like your friends,” he said in Jaehyun’s ear. “They’re charming.”

Jaehyun snorted, sliding his books and papers into his bag beside him. “They’re about as charming as a pack of rabid dogs,”

“Did you really mean what you said about my videos?” Taeyong asked suddenly picking at the broken zipper of his jacket. “You don’t like them?”

“No, no I love them. I just didn’t want them piecing things together but, now I guess that doesn’t matter if we’re going to be exclusive,” Jaehyun said looking down at Taeyong. “But, out of curiosity, are you  _ really _ into most of the kinks listed on that site?”

Taeyong looked up in thought and clicked his tongue. “Most of them,” he said scanning the empty park. “Speaking of which, do you know what would be a good way to make our exclusivity even more exclusive?”

Jaehyun raised a brow.

“If you fucked me in the park.”

Jaehyun coughed hard, unsure if he even heard the male correctly. “You want me to have sex with you out here?”

“You know I like the adrenaline rush and public sex is hot. It’s taboo,” Taeyong grinned.

“It’s also a crime if you get caught,” Jaehyun said.

“Then we won’t get caught. Besides, it’s empty here. No one’s going to come to a park at 10 PM,” Taeyong said already working off his jacket.

“Wha-Taeyongie, I didn’t agree to this yet!” Jaehyun stammered. “I don’t even have a condom.”

“So go in raw,” Taeyong said tossing his jacket on the bench.

Jaehyun closed his eyes. There was definitely something erotic about Taeyong’s carefree nature and his power of suggestion was very strong. Jaehyun mentally weighed the pros and cons of the situation.

Pro. He’d get to fuck Taeyong.

Con. If he got arrested, he could be fined or put in jail.

Pro. He got to fuck Taeyong.

Con. Anyone in the area could see them.

Pro. He’d get to fuck Taeyong  _ in a park _ .

“Not here,” Jaehyun murmured. “Not on the bench. Somewhere else.”

Taeyong looked around the open scenery of green trees and bushes and landed on a wooden gazebo a few feet away. He tugged Jaehyun off the bench and down the concrete path to the pavilion, ascending the steps until they were inside. The circular structure held a couple of small tables and chairs and the supporting columns were wrapped in vines and flowers.

Taeyong sat atop one of the tables, testing it for sturdiest and shedding his tight jeans down around his ankles. He beckoned for Jaehyun to approach him as he worked his underwear down too, kicking both garments onto the wood floor.

Jaehyun groaned at the sight of Taeyong’s hard cock standing at attention and leaking around the tip. He slowly approached the table, leaning into his boyfriend affectionately and gripping him at the base of his cock. He gave it a couple of testing strokes marveling at the squeals emanating from Taeyong’s mouth.

He kneeled down between the brunet’s legs, spreading them open as wide as they’d go, and lapped a long stripe up Taeyong’s balls. Taeyong closed his eyes, digging his nails into the wooden table, letting a small cry slip past his lips. Jaehyun continued to trail his tongue down until he reached his pucker rim and began rubbing his wet tongue against the rim.

“Jaehyun!” Taeyong whined falling back against the table.

Jaehyun prodded his tongue past Taeyong’s rim, flicking and curling his pink organ inside. He watched Taeyong arch his back in ecstasy at every wiggle against his walls and withdrew, peppering kisses on the man’s ass cheeks. He stood back up wrestling his own pants down around his ankles and pulling his throbbing cock out.

“Are you prepped?” Jaehyun asked spitting in his hand and slathering his saliva along his cock.

“Aren’t I always?” Taeyong mewled watching Jaehyun’s hand pump himself. “I don’t want to waste any time,”

Jaehyun offered a quiet groan, leaning down to capture Taeyong’s lips in a hot kiss. “Why are you like this?” he whined in the older’s mouth rubbing his cockhead against Taeyong’s rim.

Jaehyun’s cock sank in with ease, pulsing at Taeyong’s walls clenching around him. Their bodies fit perfectly together like a puzzle piece. Jaehyun’s head fell slightly, bangs falling over his eyes as he stilled at the vice-like grip around his cock.

Taeyong bit his bottom lip, trailing his hands to Jaehyun’s shoulders. “You have to move Jaehyun,” he whined. “Fuck, just move already,”

Jaehyun’s thrusts started off erratically, desperate to maintain any friction around his dick. Eventually, Taeyong began to push back against the Jaehyun’s cock, syncing their thrusts to a timed rhythm. Jaehyun could only focus on his shaky breath as he withdrew in and out from Taeyong’s hole desperately. He lifted up the bottom hem of his shirt, holding it up between his teeth to move it out of the way. Taeyong had absolutely no complaints. His eyes reveled in watching every muscle in Jaehyun’s abdomen contract with each succeeding thrust.

“You’re so cute when you’re fucking me,” Taeyong crooned tilting Jaehyun’s head up to look at him. “Do you like fucking me that much?”

Jaehyun stare deep into Taeyong’s eyes, grunting and pounding harder into him. He really didn’t want to stroke Taeyong’s ego and give him the smug satisfaction of knowing that he was coming undone at the sound of his voice alone. He ran his fingers through Taeyong’s brown locks and tugged at them hard.

“Ah!” Taeyong moaned arching his back into and tossing his head at the forcefulness. “Fuck, again,”

Jaehyun wrapped his fingers around a long strand, tugging again in tandem with his hard thrusts, sending Taeyong into a spasm-like state. Jaehyun knew they were both reaching their climax and shifted into a faster pace, hitting Taeyong’s prostate repeatedly.

Taeyong’s cried out, voice echoing around the gazebo and into the night air as he shot load after load onto Jaehyun’s chest, collapsing his weight onto the table. Not that he was keeping tabs, but this was now the second time Jaehyun had managed to make him come before doing so himself. Not that he was complaining. Taeyong’s entire repertoire of costars always seemed to finish first, unable to handle all of the tricks Taeyong had up his sleeves. It was kind of nice to be taken care of first.

He watched through heavy lids as Jaehyun continued to thrust into him, gripping his leg over his shoulder as he neared his own orgasm. Taeyong watched beads of sweat gather around the man’s brow and the cute, yet determined expression upon his face. He trailed his hand along Jaehyun’s cheek affectionately and felt his heart drop with excitement when brown eyes met his own.

“I want you to come Jaehyunie,” Taeyong murmured tenderly.

Taeyong’s words were like an automatic switch. Jaehyun nearly lost balance, knees buckling beneath him as stream after stream of his essence pumped straight inside of Taeyong, filling him to the brim.

“We have to start using condoms,” Jaehyun said, shirt falling out of his mouth and pulling out of his boyfriend slowly. “This is starting to get messy,”

“But, you like it messy,” Taeyong smirked watching Jaehyun pulling his pants back up and fiddle with his belt.

“Yeah, but it’s hard to be inconspicuous when there’s cum all over us,” Jaehyun said with a small smile helping the boy off the table. “What would people think?”

“Who cares what they think?” Taeyong said donning his own clothes and fixing his hair before wrapping his arms around Jaehyun. “I’m obsessed with the mess.”


End file.
